Paparazzi
by Startistica
Summary: Sometimes the paparazzi is right, sometimes they're wrong... so so wrong. Peachshipping (YugixAnzu/Tea) Multi Chapt. Humor.
1. Chapter 1: Game King's New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

"Hmm... Bread, Eggs, mmhm.." Téa mumbled as she checked off the list of groceries her mom wanted to pick up. Double checking to make sure she had everything on the list, Téa proceeded to the checkout line.

As she waited on line, a magazine cover caught her eye. It was folded and placed on the rack next to other magazine near the checkout line to encourage shoppers to spurge into buying a cheap magazine. Téa was usually immune to the cheap tricks stores did to make you spurge your money. She had to be careful of spending money in order to save money for dance. But this specific magazine really caught her eye.

She immediately grabbed the magazine off the rack and unfolded it. What was on the cover startled her. On the front cover in big, bold, decorative letters was the headline:

 **Game King's New Girl?**

Téa felt a wave of jealousy spill over her for a split second by just reading the headline. Right underneath it, without a doubt was a picture of Yugi Mutou- her best friend since forever... lovingly smiling at a girl. Next to him was a pretty girl with short brown hair smiling lovingly back at him. That girl...it was...She could not believe her eyes. That girl was undeniably _her_. Téa Gardener. People were saying that she was dating her oldest and best friend? How dare the media? How dare the paparazzi do such a thing?!

Téa was fuming. How dare everyone think they could try to invade both her and Yugi's personal life. SHE WAS NOT DATING YUGI MUTO! She wasn't, it was a fact. An unfortunate one, but a fact nevertheless.

She angrily grabbed and placed her items on the conveyer belt as her turn was approaching on the checkout line, careful to be gentle with the eggs in even her anger. She plopped the magazine at the end of the belt as the lady scanning Téa's items was oblivious to her anger and her aggressive handling of produce.

Téa unconsciously tapped her foot and retrieved her wallet out while the older, lighter-brown-haired and slightly plump lady was scanning her items. The lady proceeded to scan the magazine and placed it in Téa's shopping bag and gave Téa her total.

Téa quickly paid for her goods and retrieved one of her shopping bags while the lady began to hand her the other until the lady froze. "Wait. Oh my gosh. You're Téa Gardener. You're dating Yugi Muto!" She yelled out very loudly.

"I'm really not..." Téa uneasily answered, but people suddenly noticed her presence and were cowering around her.

Suddenly she was bombarded with questions and commands.

"Is it true you're dating the Game King?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sign my hat!"

"Are you as good as dueling as he is?"

Téa had no idea what to do. She had never attracted so much attention before. Sure, she been recognized a couple of times for being Yugi's 'cheerleader.' She had even signed a couple of autographs, but this? Being completely encircled by a multitude of people bombarding her with requests and questions? Never.

So, Téa did the only thing that came to mind. She ran. She pushed past people and ran, as fast as she could to her car and sunk into her seat, depositing the groceries on the passenger seat of her car. She just hoped that in her mad dash, her eggs did not break. She started the car and put on the radio, while she straightened her shirt and hair. "In other news, Yugi Muto is apparently no longer single today and is dating..." Téa shut off the radio. Annoyed she tried to make her way home.

* * *

 **This fic has been in my files for literally _YEARS_! I wrote the chapters when I was a lot younger, but I never published them. I'm trying to finish incomplete fics, so as a motivation for myself I'm slowly posting the chapters I have up so far while writing new ones. This will be my first multi-chapter Peachshipping fic. Updates will be sporadic, and reviews will help me update faster.**

 **Would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **~Startistica**


	2. Chapter 2: Oops

Téa could not believe it. If the day had not been weird enough, she couldn't get to her own home! Well, not if she didn't want more people bombarding her with more questions and pictures. There was a mob of paparazzi and reporters outside her house. She wondered how her parents would handle this when they came home from work.

Téa did not know where else to go, so she drove to her closest friend's house, which was of course, Yugi.

She was relieved that there weren't any reporters outside his home, which was _weird_ because the only reason why they were outside her own home was because of Yugi. Still, Téa wasn't taking any chances. She snuck out of her car and rang the doorbell. Yugi opened it and his mouth opened to say "Hi," but it never came out because Téa barged in and closed the door.

"Téa?"

Téa took a deep breath. "Oh, Yugi thank goodness you're here." She said as she leaned against the wall.

Yugi looked at her puzzled. "Are you ok Téa? Let me get you some water." Téa nodded and followed him to the kitchen and graciously accepted the water and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs at the table beside him.

"Yugi, did you go out anywhere today?" She eyed him.

"No, I've been home. Grandpa and I just finished putting out the new merchandise." He furrowed his eyebrows, correctly assuming there was something more than met the eye.

"Good, don't go out anywhere today." She patted his shoulder.

"But why? Téa you haven't told me why you've been acting..." His eyes narrowed in confusion. Yugi was interrupted by his Grandpa turning on the TV in the living room next to the kitchen. Yugi's mother was currently taking over at the Game Shop, so Grandpa was relaxing by watching some TV.

They heard someone on the television speak. "Yugi Mutou is apparently dating former classmate Téa Gardener." Yugi slipped a gasp as he turned his head towards the direction of the TV.

"What does this mean? Yugi Mutou has finally found a girl! It is reported Téa Gardener has been a longtime friend of Yugi and has been with Yugi to many, if not all, of his dueling competitions, including Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. She is not a professional duelist herself, but reportedly comes to support her boyfriend at his matches. What does it mean for the Game King's fans? Well, for the girls, sorry to say he's no longer on the market. Yugi Mutou is taken! More information to be updated about this story. This is Rob Betchinson from Rumor..."

Solomon Muto clicked the power button of the TV's remote. "Yugi Mutou! Come here right now."

Yugi gulped and slowly walked and appeared in the doorway of the living room. "Hey Grandpa..." He greeted nervously.

His grandpa eyed him while he was sitting on the sofa. "Yugi! How could you not tell me? I would have thought..."

"Mr. Mutou..." Téa appeared in the doorway...

Solomon gasped. "Téa, my dear!"

He stood up and approached the two. "You two have been dating, without me knowing? Yugi, my boy. I would have been supportive! I always knew you two were perfect for each other! See how things work out? I don't know how long Yugi has been harboring feelings for you dear, an eternity maybe, but I am so glad you are finally together!" Téa gasped at this, her cheeks turning a bright pink. Poor Yugi was an even darker shade of red, a feeling of humiliation overflowing in him.

"I am glad you finally told the girl about your feelings Yugi!" Solomon praised as he walked up to Yugi and whacked Yugi on his back. Téa and Yugi remained frozen, cheeks still warm. "What?" Solomon asked. "Was it something I said?"

Téa spoke up softly. "Yugi and I are not dating." Téa stood frozen with her lips pointed outward.

"The media just made it up." Yugi solemnly added.

"Oh...but I... I thought..."

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted. "You know better than to make assumptions and assume the media is telling the truth!" Yugi turned red once again, his hands curling into fists.

"I..uh." Solomon looked sideways.

Yugi huffed. "Yugi..." Téa put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ok... really..."

"No, it's not Téa!" Yugi pulled back his shoulder from her grasp. He pinched his nose and proceeded to cover his face and then uncovered it, making a fist with his hands once more. "How can it be when Grandpa just..."

Yugi was interrupted by loud noise rattling from outside. The three dashed over to the window with Yugi and Téa peering out and Grandpa behind them. "Look! It's Yugi and his girlfriend! They're together! They really are dating!"

Téa and Yugi closed their eyes shut while sprawling their arms and hands out trying to block the blinding cameras' lights. Apparently, the paparazzi made their way to Yugi's house when Téa Gardener couldn't be found at her own home.

Téa and Yugi immediately moved back and closed the curtains. They heard more noise and people's voices radiating from the other windows and the two scrambled to close every single window and curtain in the house. They dashed all over the house making sure that every door and window was closed and securely locked, in addition to closing the curtains.

Breathless the two plopped down onto the couch, breathing heavily form running around the house to close the windows and curtains. They were both exhausted and overwhelmed by this sudden burst of attention by the media.

* * *

 **Time has gotten away from me. Sorry for the late update guys. Hopefully we shouldn't have this large of an update gap again. As for our story, poor Yugi! It'll be interesting to see what happens next when Yugi and** **Téa** **get to speak.**

 **A review would be lovely.**

 **~Startistica**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Didn't You Think?

"Mhmm...yes Mom. I'm fine, I'm good. I'll just be staying here tonight, and then tomorrow morning I'll be back when the paparazzi are dispersed."

"Yup. Don't worry, I salvaged the grocery. Mr. Mutou put it in his refrigerator so it won't spoil."

"Mom! Tell Dad not to worry. Yugi and I aren't... No! How dare you suggest that I would... Fine, fine. Ok. Look Dad, I have to go now... Mhmm. Yeah I'll be fine. Ok... Yeah...No, I.. Oh what? I think the calls breaking up dad... Bad signal. Oh, I can't hear you! " Téa crinkled the bag of potato chips near the phone. By..e... da...!"

She hung up and sighed. "My parents are really something!" Téa exclaimed, shaking her head.

Yugi walked into the room, hearing her last sentence and smiled at her. "Aren't all parents, and ahm grandfathers as well?" He added.

Téa chucked. "I suppose."

Téa and Yugi stayed silent for a second, trying to figure out how to break the awkward silence between them. "How about we watch some TV?" Yugi said quickly, flopping on to the soda, and flipping on the TV from the TV remote.

"More update on Yugi Muto's new girlfriend... she was spotted in his home earlier today. We have yet to reach them for an interview." Yugi blinked at the male reporter on the TV and groaned and motioned to turn the TV off, but Téa put her hand on Yugi's in an effort to stop him.

"Wait." She said. "I want to know what they're saying about us." Yugi nodded and then realized that Téa's hand was still on his. Téa quickly too realized this and a deep blush spread to both her's and Yugi's cheeks. "Ssorry." She mumbled as she quickly lifted her hand.

The two looked back at the TV to listen to what the reporter on TV said. "We are unsure as to how long these two have been an item, but it does seem the two are deeply in love."

Téa and Yugi's eyes deeply widened, another blush spreading like wildfire on their faces. They both took a quick peek at each other from the corner of their eyes and then quickly looked away.

The reporter continued. "Just look at these photos we've dug up of them." Photos of Yugi and Téa flashed the screen. "Look at the way these two look at each other. Their smiles and their eyes. Their relationship seems very serious. We were even lucky enough to uncover this from Domino High's Yearbook!" A photo of Yugi and Téa flashed from their Senior Prom that year. Yugi was sporting a black tux with a blue bowtie that matched Téa's cerulean blue dress that she had picked to bring out her eyes. Téa's dress was a long and flowy dress, ruffled at the bottom. They looked _good_.

Téa and Yugi's blush did not deter as they looked at the picture. "As you can see Téa Gardener, Yugi Mutou's reported girlfriend, even went him to their high school prom! It is also said they have been childhood friends! Don't they look so cute together! A perfect and lovely couple indeed. We shall keep you updated on this story..." Yugi flipped off the TV.

"Hehe. Well we did look pretty nice at prom didn't we?" Yugi asked uneasily. Téa just stared at him with her cerulean eyed. "Téa?"

Téa was dangerously close to Yugi on the sofa now. "Yugi...was what your grandfather said true about you...and me?"

"I...I... don't know what...you're talking about...Téa..." Yugi stuttered, hoping that somehow Téa would believe this very obvious lie.

"Yugi," She affectionately said, "do you...do you harbor feelings for me?"

Yugi took a sharp intake of breath. "Yesss...I...did." He stuttered looking down.

Téa lifted Yugi's chin up to meet her eyes again. "Did? Yugi, do you...do you... still...like me? Like...as more than a friend?"

"Yes." He admitted sorrowfully. Téa looked at him unblinking then she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Then... do you think we would make a good couple?"

"Yeah..." He answered hearing the thump thump of his heart.

"Then... why don't you ask me out?"

"Because!" He shouted. Téa was taken a back and moved away in shock.

Yugi was shocked at his own outburst. "Because it wouldn't matter..." he said softly. "I know what your answer would be."

Téa moved closer. "How do you know?" She asked. Yugi turned away. "How do you know that I don't like you back just as much?" She questioned with her voice getting louder with every word. "How do you? Do you think that maybe you should have asked anyways? Did it ever cross your mind that I may have said yes? That maybe I wanted you to ask me? That I was waiting for you to ask me? That I was upset you hadn't ever asked me? That maybe I thought you didn't like me? That maybe I just wished you'd ask me?" She shouted. "Did you? Huh? Did...y"

She was silenced with Yugi's lips unexpectedly meeting hers. Téa gasped as the contact, but immediately succumbed to it and kissed back with just as much passion. She put her arms around Yugi's neck, one hand in Yugi's untamable hair. Yugi's arms were around hers, pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. It was so blissful. So wonderful and to Yugi, a dream come true, a dream that he didn't possibly believe would come true.

Téa and Yugi broke apart gasping for air sharply. As Yugi tried to relieve his lungs with air and then he muffled out a question. "Is it still too late to ask?" His eyes shined with hope.

"Why..." Téa breathed, "don't you try now?"

Yugi took in a deep breath and mustered up some courage. He grabbed her hand and raised his voice. "Téa Gardener, will you... will you… go out with me?" Téa took in another deep breath. "And be my girlfriend?" Yugi piped out, a little less confident this time.

"Téa! Say yes! Say yes!" A voice shouted out. Yugi and Téa turned around to see a jumping Grandpa Mutou who just arrived at the scene to hear Yugi's question.

Yugi smacked his hand on his forehead. Leave it to his grandfather to interrupt a heartfelt moment and embarrass him. Téa laughed and turned back to Yugi. "Yes, Yugi I will m...I mean go out with you!" She blurted.

"Yipppeeee!" Yugi yelled and picked up Téa swung her around. Téa laughed as he did. She was a bit surprised he was able to do so so easily. Yugi certainly wasn't the boy he was in high school. He'd gained some muscle and a good bit of height since then. Téa smiled nostalgically. Yugi beamed and gently put her down on her feet on the floor and then he kissed her again!

"Yeah! That's my grandson!" Solomon shouted! "Finally... I thought you'd never get together."Téa and Yugi sweat dropped and laughed and pulled back from their kiss.

* * *

 **They finally got together, yay! Sorry for the delay. As I mentioned in my fic _Awoken_ , I got extremely busy with work and other things, and then this nasty virus started spreading around FF. I didn't want to take any chances. I'd written this fic (for the most part) quite a few years ago, so my writing style here is a bit different. I've mainly been editing, and adding stuff to this fic. It's interesting to see how much my writing has changed. Hope you all are enjoying!**

 **Please review!**

 **~Startistica**


End file.
